Wheel of Time Rework
This page includes the links to reworked classes, spells and rules for a Wheel of Time Campaign setting. Although a Wheel of Time rules book has already been published by Wizards of the Coast, it presents certain balancing issues regarding classes and abilities. This is an attempt to modernize the rules, and allow them to function within a Wheel of Time Universe without straying too far from the core rules of Pathfinder or Dungeons and Dragons. This set of rules is designed to be compatible with the Pathfinder role playing game, and as such, is still compatible with 3.5 New and Replacement Classes Channeler Aes Sedai Asha'man Wise One Windfinder Kinswoman Non spell-casting classes have not been altered in any way. Inquisitor, Magus, Paladin, and Ranger, now utilize Weave points as well (per the following table), but are otherwise unaltered. "Weave" Casting & New Spells This rules set utilizes a Weave Point system for casting spells (Weaves) rather than spells-per-day. This is functionally the same as the 3.5 spell point system, with a couple differences. These are discussed in the Channeler section. Additionally, there are a handful of new Weaves that have been added to keep with the flavour of the Wheel of Time Universe. Warder Bond Shield from One Power Sever from One Power Dream Gate Inverted Weave Races The Wheel of Time is an all human setting. If people wish to play non-human races, a nice fix for this is keeping base races, and labelling them as humans from different regions. For example, dwarves could be considered Borderlanders, as they are resilient, steadfast, and strong. Gnomes could be considered Cairhiennin, as they are shorter people, charming, yet deceptive. This is all at the discretion of the DM, however. Concerning Feats & Spells As the Channeler and other classes replace the typical spell casters, certain feats have been rendered obsolete in this setting. In addition, certain spells pertaining to now non-existent features are also obsolete. Please use great care in selecting Spells and feats that are relevant to the new casting classes. Madness In the wheel of time setting, depending on when you play during the storyline, Saidin (male half of the One Power), could possibly be tainted. This poses some unique challenges for a campaign, as it is extremely limiting for character building options. For those who don't know, it essentially means any male channeler in a party will go insane from using the One Power. There are many ways to factor this into a game, but I would caution restraint on the part of the DM implementing them. D&D and Pathfinder are games ''meant to be enjoyed. Permanently losing a character to insanity isn't really that fun for a player. If you ''do wish to play before the cleansing of Saidin, D&D3.5 has an interesting take on the theme called "''Depravity" ''in Heroes of Horror . It allows for flexibility and limited healing after coming into contact with the One Power, and offers interesting effects that don't necessarily turn characters into NPCs immediately. Alternatively, try offering a bonus to characters for their potential major downside. It's about keeping it fun for players.